In general, in order to cool heat generated upon charging or discharging a battery pack, the battery pack has a structure in which heat conductive plates are respectively interposed between a plurality of battery cells and are closely adhered to each other, and one side of the heat conductive plate is coupled to a cooling tube.
In addition, heat exchanging medium such as air, cooling water, or the like passes through the cooling tube and absorbs heat transferred from the heat conductive plate, such that the battery cells are cooled.
However, since the heat conductive plate and the cooling tube are made of an aluminum (Al) material or a copper (Cu) material having high heat conductivity to cool the batter cells, it is difficult to couple the heat conductive plate and the cooling tube to each other.
That is, in order to bond the heat conductive plate and the cooling tube made of a metal material, the heat conductive plate and the cooling tube may be coupled by a welding or a structure in which a coupling groove 31 is formed in the cooling tube 30 and one side of the heat conductive plate 20 is bent to insert a bending part 21 into the coupling groove 31 as shown in FIG. 1.
However, since this solution has a complex structure for coupling the heat conductive plate 20 and the cooling tube 30 to each other, manufacturing cost may be increased. In addition, since it is difficult to completely adhere surfaces to which the heat conductive plate 20 and the cooling tube 30 are coupled to each other and in contact with each other, heat conductivity is decreased, thereby degrading cooling efficiency.